Nothing but a dream
by Near-face
Summary: Scott finds Isaac trapped in the freezer late at night. He has to find a way to stop the bad dreams. (ScottxIsaac)


The howl that awoke Scott chilled him to the bone, and sent him sprinting out the window and down the street, before Scott was even fully awake. He knew that howl, it was Isaac, and his innate alpha-instinct was urging him to protect his pack.

He made his way to Isaac's house quickly, the adrenaline pumping through his veins making it hard to think straight. The door was wide open and barely on its hinges. Scott walked cautiously through the entryway.

He heard muffled screaming pounding, and what sounded like claws on metal. "Isaac?" he called out, taking a few more cautious steps inside.

The house was a mess, furniture was pushed over, and a lamp had fallen off a table and shattered, there was a definite struggle.

Scott picked his way carefully through the house, following the sounds of Isaac's mysterious distress. He was hurrying, but didn't want to make too much of his own mess, in case something had happened here, something bad, and police were involved.

Scott called for Isaac again, getting no response, except for the pounding. He stopped dead in his tracks when he finally figured it out. The basement. That had to be were Isaac was, but why?

He was almost to the basement door when a sound made his heart pick up speed and caused him to forget all of his previous precautions. He practically flew the last few feet and barreled through the basement door.

Isaac wasn't making a sound and that concerned him more than any frantic pounding.

He called out Isaac's name as he launched himself down the stairs. He heard something that sounded like "let me out, Dad, please." The fear in those words made Scott's hair stand on end.

"Isaac, Isaac, please are you okay?" He reached the freezer then stopped, frowning. He expected chains around it, or at least a padlock, but, no. It wasn't even latched.

He opened the lid, slowly, not knowing what to expect. What he saw was his friend curled in a ball, his curly hair soaked with sweat and his hands bloody where his claws had broken off from his frantic scratching.

Scott reached down and touched Isaac on the shoulder, "Isaac?" he said softly. "Come on out, no one is going to hurt you." Isaac lift his head, his face was red and blotchy from crying, there were fresh tears streaming from his eyes.

"Why? Why Dad, I…I didn't do anything, please…I…" Isaac swallowed and moved to a kneeling position, he grabbed Scott's hand that was still on his shoulder, and squeezed it. "I didn't do anything. Did you hear that Dad?" His demeanor had changed, his eyes were turning yellow, and his teeth were elongating. "Nothing."

Scott tried to pull his hand back, something was messing with Isaac's head, but Isaac held on tight. Tighter and tighter until Scott felt the bones break. He gritted his teeth, it hurt, but it would heal. "Isaac. Wake up, goddammit. WAKE UP, ISAAC."

At the roaring command Isaac flinched and dropped Scott's hand. He looked up in shock and met Scott's eyes. "I…I…how did I get here, why am I in the freezer?" He swallowed hard and his breathing got a bit shallow. "Did you…put me in here?"

Scott, cradling his hand as the bones mended, shook his head. "No, Isaac, I think…I think you were sleepwalking. Come on, get out of the freezer, you're coming back to my house for the night. I'm going to keep an eye on you."

Isaac was too in a daze to argue. He allowed Scott to lead him back to his house, and even into Scott's bed. "Go ahead and sleep, I'll keep watch, and wake you up if you start sleepwalking."

Isaac awoke with a gasp. Another nightmare had invaded his sleep. He tried to sit up, to get his bearings but found himself unable to move. He started to panic before he realized why he was constricted.

Scott had his arms wrapped tightly around Isaac's body. He freed one of his arms from Scott's embrace and wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Scott…why…"

Scott opened his eyes slowly and yawned. "You were having a nightmare. You only calmed down when I…restrained you." He then noticed the tears still coming from Isaac's eyes. Scott moved his arms and sat up.

"You had another one, didn't you?" Isaac nodded. Scott reached over and wiped the tears away, his hand lingered near Isaac's eyes. Isaac leaned into Scott's hand. "Close your eyes Isaac." Scott requested.

Isaac did as he was asked. Scott leaned over and planted a soft kiss on the other boy's forehead. "No." Then another one on his left eyelid "More." And a third on his right "Bad." And finally one on his lips "Dreams."

Isaac opened his eyes, as Scott moved away, both boys were blushing. "Sorry, I…"

Isaac sighed, "Close your eyes Scott." Scott closed his eyes, and tensed up, expecting a blow to come. Instead he felt a kiss on his forehead. "Don't." And one on his left eyelid. "Be." Then one on his right. "Sorry." And finally a kiss on his lips. He opened his eyes, smiling. Isaac looked at him in the eyes. "Don't ever be sorry, Scott. Don't ever be sorry.

**A/N: This short one shot drabble is because of tumblr. I was given a ship and a type of kiss. I enjoyed writing it. Hope you enjoyed reading it.**


End file.
